Innocent
by WhiteDressGoldCross
Summary: After breaking off her engagement with Daniel, Emily is more confused than ever about her feelings for Jack and Daniel. Nolan makes Emily see the reality of her situation.
1. Chapter 1

**This story takes place after the first season finale. **

"When will you stop acting like an innocent, little girl?" Nolan asked, anger pulsing through the tendons in his hands. He gripped Emily by the shoulders and rattled her body. Emily pushed him away with a disdainful scoff. Straightening her wrinkled cardigan, she turned to face Nolan.

"There is nothing innocent about me, Nolan," Emily cocked her head, searching Nolan's face with the usual cold indifference.

"That's exactly my point, sunshine." Nolan stepped closer to Emily. Quicker than Nolan's sudden intake of breath, Emily had a gun cocked and ready, pointed right at Nolan's head.

"Back off, Nolan." Emily glanced pointedly at the metal weapon in her hand. "I mean it." Nolan rolled his eyes, but sunk into a chair across the room. Once he was seated, Emily carefully unloaded the gun and put it into the drawer of a large, antique desk.

Nolan glared at Emily; his lips were pulled into a grimace of disgust.

"So when Jack says something you don't like, are you going to put a gun to his head?" Nolan questioned her, daring her to refute him.

Emily slowly sat down onto a leather sofa next to Nolan's chair. She ran both hands over her face, covering the dark shadows beneath her darker eyes. Silence filled Emily's living room. She couldn't meet Nolan's eyes.

"If this whole revenge things ends, and Emily, that is a huge, astronomical if, you and I both know that you can't just go and live happily ever after with Jack," Nolan finally broke the quietness. Softness replaced his earlier anger as he gazed at Emily.

Emily looked up at Nolan with uncharacteristic mascara streaks and swollen eyes. "Why can't that happen? Jack's not a part of this; he'll never have to know the truth," she said, wiping away traitorous tears. "Jack is the last connection I have to my childhood. He loves me, and I love him!"

Shaking his head, Nolan stood and strode over the couch. He sat next to Emily and gently held one of her hands. She flinched, but didn't try to move away.

"Do you? Do you really love him, Emily?" Nolan asked, intently focused on her. "I think you love the idea of him. What he represents. Your childhood, your old life with your father, a life free from trying to exact payback. You may have loved him as a little girl, but Emily," Nolan's voice grew more intense, trying to make her see sense, "You're never going to be that innocent, little girl you used to be."

Nolan wiped her eyes carelessly, smearing her makeup more. A cold anger replaced the despair in her eyes. "So what, Nolan?" Emily's words were biting. "No one, especially not Jack, could love a cold bitch like me?"

Nolan smiled softly and pulled a tissue out of his suit pocket. He gently wiped away Emily's ruined makeup. "I think cold bitchiness is one of the most loveable traits out there, Ems." He softly touched her face. "You know I love you, no matter what you do, but pretending to be in love with Jack is toxic. Look at yourself!" Nolan gestured to the purple bruises under her eyes and her thin frame.

With a sigh, Emily leaned against Nolan's solid body, closing her eyes. Nolan wrapped his arms around her. It was obvious that Nolan was right. Emily had been using Jack as a distraction from her obsession with revenge. Jack was Emily's only view of a normal life. Deep down, Emily knew she would never have a normal life again. She knew that the moment the Feds busted into the beach house and took away her father.

"I haven't slept since Daniel left," Emily whispered into Nolan's shoulder, half-hoping he wouldn't hear. "What a mess he's made. Of everything. Including me."

Nolan tilted Emily's face towards his. "Didn't plan on falling in love with Grayson Jr., did you?" Nolan asked, a slight smirk on his face. Emily's expression darkened, and her eyes flashed black.

"Now there's no chance of this ending right. If I get my revenge, I don't know if Daniel will be able to handle the ruin of his parents. And if I give up on my plan, I will have to live the rest of my life with the guilt of letting the world believe that my father is a terrorist," Emily said. Abruptly, she got up from the couch and paced the room. Nolan watched silently, contemplating Emily's words.

"Which is more unbearable?" he asked, causing Emily to freeze. She stood incredibly still with a faraway expression. She looked out the window and stared at Grayson Manor next door.

"I can't hurt Daniel anymore," Emily whispered, still facing the window. "I only hope my father can forgive me."


	2. Chapter 2

Soft rays of Hamptons sunlight filtered into Emily Thorne's bedroom. The tiny clock perched on her bedside table flashed 5 A. M., interrupting the early morning silence with blaring, staccato beeps. Outside, a distant chorus of seagulls chirped off-key. Without even hitting the snooze button once, Emily slipped out of bed and quickly changed into workout clothes and running shoes. Within fifteen minutes, she was already out on the beach, her feet methodically pounding the pale sand. This was how Emily started every beautiful summer day in the Hamptons.

Despite a strict observance of her daily routine, this morning was hardly typical for Emily. Last night, Emily had finally given up her vendetta against all those responsible for ruining her life. It was a monumental decision, one that Emily hadn't made lightly. She sprinted faster as thoughts of David Clarke raced through her mind. The guilt made her nauseous, but she kept running. Emily desperately needed the stability of her daily jog.

From the moment her father was arrested up until just last night, the thirst for revenge consumed Emily entirely. Emily dedicated every waking moment since her childhood brutally ended to avenging her father. And now, Emily was throwing away her life's work. All the preparation, vigilance, and pain were for nothing. Her life's trajectory was about to be irrevocably altered. Emily was more afraid than she had ever thought possible. For the first time since her father's arrest, Emily was living for the future, not dwelling on the past. She was finally caving in to her vulnerable side. And that was the scariest change of all.

Emily gradually slowed to a stop. Out of breath, she sat down on the coarse sand of the beach. For a long time, Emily just watched the navy waves, absentmindedly tracing the double infinity tattoo on her wrist. She smiled slightly as her thoughts drifted to Daniel. She didn't know how she was going to make things right with him, but she was ready to devote all of her efforts to the task. It was time for Emily to do something for her own happiness. And after missing Daniel for weeks, Emily had realized that she couldn't truly be happy without him. Emily almost laughed at that thought. If someone had told her a year earlier that she would fall in love with a _Grayson_, she would have punched that person. Really hard.

"Emily?"

Emily turned around and found herself looking up at Daniel Grayson. Dressed in an expensive suit and looking concerned, Daniel sat down next Emily.

"Nice suit," Emily said, smiling at the sight of him. He laughed self-consciously and ran a hand through his dark hair.

"I saw you were out here all by yourself for almost an hour," Daniel remarked, glancing at Emily. She watched him grab loose handfuls of sand. "I just wanted to make sure you were okay."

Looking back in the direction Daniel came from, Emily noticed Grayson Manor looming imperiously behind them. She laughed softly, shaking her head. "I was out for a run, but I got lost in thought. I didn't even realize I was in front of your home." Daniel nodded slowly, still nervously disturbing the sand. Emily could feel the tension in the air; her skin tingled being so close to him.

"How are things with Jack?" Daniel's question hung in the hair. His tone was tightly controlled, but Emily, perceptive to a fault, watched his jaw harden and his fist clench for a moment.

Emily lightly placed her delicate hand on top of Daniel's, carefully making eye contact. She leaned in close to Daniel's ear, making Daniel shiver involuntarily. She had to make him realize that Jack wasn't a threat.

"That kiss with Jack was a mistake, Daniel," Emily murmured, her gaze not wavering for a second. "I'll regret it for the rest of my life, but it gave me some fresh perspective." Pale and nervous, Daniel looked pained. Emily couldn't bear to see it, so she looked out to the rolling and shimmering waters.

"I don't care about your family. I don't care about anything that comes with the Grayson name. I can live with all of it, gladly, if it means that I can be with you," Emily said, sounding uncharacteristically unguarded.

Her heart was beating faster than when she had been sprinting; she could feel it slamming against her rib cage. This was the feeling Emily had dreaded her whole life. Emily had virtually no experience speaking honestly about her feelings, and opening up to Daniel was terrifying. She felt like she was precariously balanced on a tightrope. With one word, Daniel could send her plummeting to the ground. For once in this relationship, Daniel had the upper hand.

Daniel slowly stood up. Emily felt a twinge of agony spread through her body, to the tips of her fingers. Then, Daniel offered his hand to her. Once they were both standing, Emily could see the beatific smile that graced Daniel's face. Slowly, unbearably slowly to Emily, Daniel pressed his lips against hers. When the kiss ended, Emily and Daniel grinned at each other. Daniel caught Emily's hand and entwined their fingers.

"Let's go to Paris," he whispered, his eyes bright with excitement. "Marry me. Without my family, without the press. Just the two of us." Emily nodded happily, embracing Daniel tightly. She didn't refuse this time; she didn't hesitate. This time, there was nothing that would come between Daniel and Emily. Not Victoria, not Conrad, not Jack, and not Emily's vendetta against the Graysons.

Daniel kissed Emily lightly on the cheek. "I have a meeting soon. Can I come over tonight?" He had an air of nervous excitement buzzing around him, his question almost tentative. Emily nodded, pulling him in for one last kiss. She watched Daniel walk back across the beach, with a genuine smile on her face. When he moved out of sight, Emily began to jog back to her house.

When Emily arrived at the beach house, she noticed her door ajar, swinging slightly in the breeze. Her breath caught in her throat, and her eyes narrowed in suspicion. Cautiously, Emily walked through the door, her astute eyes sweeping the living room for anything out of place. She quickly pulled out from the the desk drawer the gun she had used last night to threaten Nolan.

A picture frame lay on the floor, surrounded by sparkling shards of glass. With shaking hands, Emily picked up the frame. It was a picture of Emily and Daniel, taken the night of their original engagement. The glass shattered across the floor and the ruined photo didn't upset Emily. But the pulled up floorboard and the empty compartment in the floor made her blood freeze, as icy fury and unadulterated terror surged through her veins.

Her revenge box, full of her father's journals and other incriminating evidence, was gone.


End file.
